Halloween: a love story
by nyepie101
Summary: Th halloween dance is coming up and Olive and Fletcher are going but with the wrong people. or are they? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Olive woke up, brushed her teeth, took a shower, brushed her hair , and changed clothes. She put on a pink low cut t-shirt with a blue shower, baby blue skinny jeans white blue flowers, and blue flats. She got up looked a z-tech it was decorded for halloween. She saw Fletcher and Kennedy on the couch the were talking about the halloween dance how fun it will be to go together. Olive felt a pain in her stomach she didn't why. Then Kennedy walked away. "Oh hi Olive didn't see you there."Said Fletcher

"Hi Fletcher."Said Olive "So are you Dixon going to dance together?"Asked Fletcher "Yeah of course so how are and Kennedy doing?"Asked Olive "Great and you Dixon."Asked Fletcher " Great so have you decided what your going as?"She asked "I wanted to go something scary so I going as. you."He joked "Well I would go as you but I don't wanna give anybody as heart attack."She joked

" What happened you use to not tease much and physical hurt."Asked Fletcher "Because I care about you and I don't how to express it. Why do you act so stupid come you were not that stupid before?"Asked Olive " Well you treat me like a idiot so I started to believe it."Said

Fletcher " Ok how about you stop acting and I won't tease you so much anymore."Said Olive "Deal."Said Fletcher

"Great but I still gonna tease now and then."Said Olive " Yeah I wouldn't expect anything less."Said Fletcher "Great cause I known you for so long and you never been this brain dead."Said Olive "Well now I be myself and you can be more nice."Said Fletcher "I'll try."Said Olive. "Great but for reals what are you gonna be for halloween?"Asked Fletcher "It gonna be a surprise."Said Olive

"Oh okay will mine gonna be secret two mostly so Kennedy won't change it."Said Fletcher "Yeah is kinda controlling."Said Olive "Yeah but she's girl friend and I like a lot."Said Fletcher "You don't love her?"Asked Olive "Well were just not there yet but we be at that stage soon."Said Fletcher "Will Love is a strong word so when you use it you should mean it."Said Olive

"Do you love Dixion?"Asked Fletcher "Well like you said we not there yet but I'm sure will be there soon."Said Olive "How do you know when you in love any way?"Asked Fletcher "I don't there a spefic way to tell."Said Olive "Yeah maybe you just know."Said Fletcher looking at Olives eyes "Yeah you just know."Said Olive. Then Olive phone beeps. "It's Dixion he wants me meet him me on patio"Said Olive."Well you should gor you don't wanna keep him waiting."Said Fletcher with fake smile "Yeah I should go bye Fletch."Said Olive said walking away "Bye Liv."Said Fletcher

**please review and and I'll update tommorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

Olive went up to the patio and she saw Dixon "So Dixon why out here for."She asked out of curosity "I want to give this necklace it was my mother and told to give it to a special girl so here you go."Said Dixon "It's beautiful."She said "I'm glad you like it and here something well both enjoy."He said before pressing his lips aganist hers. When they pull apart Olive didn't look good "Olive are you okay."Asked Dixon "Yes it just I have a lot on my mind."She lied

They been dating for a while now and she still didn't feel any sparks but she could tell him that could she? "Well I have to go bye."Said Olive she said leaving She heard Fletcher and Kennedy fighting again. And saw Kennedy storm off. "What was she mad about this time?"She asked "I just asked her she wanted to watch a movie and she said she was busy and I told her that election is far away so she put it off. And she told me that I should be supportive of her and stormed off."Said Fletcher

"What movie is it?"Asked Olive "It's the Evil eye of the forest you wanna go with me."Said Fletcher "Sure."Said Olive "Ok I'll meet you at your room at 7:30 on friday."He said "Ok."Said Olive Then Fletcher went off. He smiled (Yes I got a date with Olive well not exactly a date... Wait a mintue what am I saying I have a girlfriend.) (Come on you know you like her she beautiful don't you want to spend interity with her) (One I will not turn her and two I'm very happy with kennedy) (If your happy with her then why is Olive always in your dreams) ( Fine I love her but I can't do anything about it she has a boyfriend)

**Later that day**

Knock "I'm coming."Yelled Olive "Hello Olive."Said. Kennedy "Hey your going to movie with my Fletcher?"Asked Kennedy "First of all he not your and yes."Said Olive "Why don't you have a boyfriend so why go and try to steal mine."Said Kennedy "Look I'm not trying anything I just going with him as a firend."Said Olive "Yeah right you find irrestiable just every other girl."Said Kennedy "Look I don't like that way."Said Olive

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

It thursday Olive was still thinking about it all how she felt no sparks and about Kennedy. She didn't like Fletcher is what she told herself She was starting touching the necklace she was wearing a baby blue dress with white flowers, a white cardigan, and blue flats. Then she got up and walked down the hall and she saw Kennedy and she looked mad so she ran not paying attention and she bumped into him and accidentally kisses him. The sparks flows through her body. It was soft, smooth,his breathe was minty fresh. It was wrong but felt so right.

She didn't want pull apart but Kennedy yelled at her for kissing her boyfriend so she had to. "It not my fault I was running I didn't see him and are lips meet."She said Blushing "Yeah."Said Fletcher blushing and looking at the ground. "Did you like it?"Asked Kennedy "What?"Asked Fletcher "Did you enjoy sucking on Olive's face."Said Kennedy "No."He lied it was a like a knife in the gut. Olive heart sank tears ran down her face and she ran off.

"Olive wait!" Said Fletcher he was about run after "Let her go come Fletcher let's go you can help me make posters."Said kennedy. She dragged him off. Olive ran in her room crying on her pillow. (How could I been so stupid of course he didn't like it he likes Kennedy) (Face it even if over Chyna he'll never want you) (I felt sparks how could feel nothing) (It was nothing like I ever felt) comes in"Olive are you okay?"Asked Chyna

"Yeah."She lied wiping her tears "What happened?"Asked Chyna. "Nothing."She said " "Come you can tell me anything?"Said Chyna "I accidentally kissed Fletcher and I felt sparks and. Didn't feel a thing."Said Olive still crying "Olive I so sorry but come on you still have Dixon and he's a great guy."Said Chyna "But we have no spark he never made feel what fletcher made me feel."Said Olive

"I just don't understand I always thought you Fletcher would end up together."Said Chyna "Well Fletcher love Kennedy."Said Olive "Well you can show he what's he missing show him what a wonderful girlfriend you are. Then he'll realize what he missing out on."Said Chyna. " That's just crazy enough to work thanks Chyna."Said Olive "Your welcome I'm always happy to help my friends. Because I love love and also you two are favorite sweethearts."Said Chyna

"Well I start with the plan tomorrow but for now I going the find the perfect outfit to show him what's he missing."Said Olive "Oh I can help you with that."Said Chyna "Great let's go to through my closet."Said Olive After hours and hours of looking through her stuff she found the perfect outfit to rage Fletcher with Jealous."It's perfect."Said Olive "Yeah not only will make Fletcher jealous but give Dixon something look forward to."Said Chyna

**Part 4 will be out tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night; Olive in a baby blue nightgown, and white bunny slippers and there was a knock on the door. Olive open the door it. Was Fletcher. He was in a black jacket, a blue t-shirt, jeans, and black shoe "What are you doing here?" Asked Olive "Remember were going to see movie tonight why are you in a nightgown?"Asked Fletcher "You really expect me to go with the movies with you after what happen yesterday."Olive said

"Look I sorry about I was going to apologizes but Kennedy dragged me away."Said Fletcher "Well it fine you didn't feel anything I mean why would you you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend."Said Olive "But the thing is I did feel sparks." Fletcher admitted "Really?"Ask Olive with her eye lighting up "Yeah but I understand that you didn't feel anything."Said Fletcher with a his a frown. "Well actually I did feel spark when we kissed."Said Olive "Really."Said Fletcher Olive nods

"So what does this mean?"Asked Fletcher "I don't know but I gonna get ready meet you outside."Said Olive "Okay liv."Said Fletcher leaving Olive put on a whit t shirt with a owl in, light blue pants pants, blue shoes, and a blue jacket. She went down "Let's go."She said The walked off the movies. They got there tickets and got a large bucket of popcorn and two sodas. They enter the movie and during a scary part Olive clutched on to Fletcher "Don't worry I protect you."Said Fletcher

"How are you not scared."Said Olive "Well to be on honest it because I'm not focusing on the movie."Said Fletcher "Then what are you focusing on."Asked Olive "You."He whisper in her ear "Fletcher we can't be doing this we both in relationships."Said Olive "Come we both know were meant to be why don't we dump them."Said Fletcher "Because they really like us and I don't wanna hurt his feeling."Said Olive

"Yeah plus Dixon a spy who know what he could do."Said Fletcher "So for now well stay friend but I promise one day well end up together."Said Olive "Okay but just remember I love you forever and always."Said Fletcher "Me two."Said Olive. After the movie Fletcher walked Olive to her room. "Thanks for a wonderful night Fletcher."Said Olive "Your welcome beautiful."Said Fletcher. Olive blushed closed the door and jumped on her bed. "What have I done?" Olive asked herself

**Continue tomorrow...**


	5. Chapter 5

Olive woke up and got ready she was wearing a white long selvee shirt, a brown vest, and light blue jeans. She went down and she saw Kennedy and Fletcher. He was wearing a black long selvee shirt with a dracula on it, and red skinny jeans,and vans "Fletcher I told you you couldn't go to movies with Olive."Said Kennedy "You know what I sick and tired of you contolling me. I'm fourteen you can keep telling me what to do."Said Fletcher "I don't contoll you now sit up straight."Said Kennedy "See you just proved my point."Said Fletcher

"Your right I'll ease up on you if we going to be together we need to respect eachother."Said Kennedy "Thanks Kennedy that all I ask."Said Fletcher "Great see you later Fletcher."Said Kennedy she kissed his cheek and ran off. Then Fletcher saw Olive "I didn't see you there I so sorry."Said Fletcher "It's fine remember were just firends."Said Olive "Right."Said Fletcher "Well I better get going Dixon waiting for me."Said Olive

"Right but could meet a park at 8."Said Fletcher "Why so late?" Olive asked "There something that I need to tell you and it make more sense at night."Said Fletcher "What are you a vampire."Said Olive laughing. "Yeah ha ha."Said Fletcher "Ha ha very funny there no such thing as vampires."Said Olive " Well I'll it show it but not now tonight in private."Said Fletcher "Okay well gotta go Dixon waiting for me."Said Olive

(You can't tell her once she finds outshe run away from you) (No she won't we both felt sparks and and being a vampire won't change that) (Dude those terrible young adult supernatural book are full of crap) ( you'll live forever and you don't want to turn her she'll turn old and die) (will what do I do I love her) (You need leave her alone and let Dixon have her he can offer her things you can't) (Like what?) (He can grow old with her he can keep her warm) (Your right)

**With Olive and Dixon:**

"I gonna go on a mission in washtion D.C "said Dixion "But you'll be back for the dance right?"Asked Olive "Of course I'll be back in time I promise."Said Dixon "Great good luck and be careful."Said Olive "I will because I have something amazing to come back to."Said Dixon "Aww your so sweet."Said Olive "Well I gotta go start packing bye."Said Dixon he gave a quick kiss and then left

"Still nothing."Said Olive ( Just dump him you know he not the one) (But he such a great guy I don't wanna hurt his feelings) (well not be honest with him is also hurting him) ( Well I can't dump him now he's going on a dangerous mission and if I dump him now he be crushed and it could effect the misson) (Fine but right after the dance your dumping him) (Fine that will give me time to figure a way to let him down easy) ( yes and once you dump Dixon and he dumps Kennedy you guys can be together)

**To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

It was late Olive was in park with Fletcher "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"Asked Olive "I realize that I love Kennedy."Said Fletcher ( I doing what best for you) "Why?"Asked Olive "I fell like she the one."Said Fletcher (If I hurt her I'd feel bad but If I hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself) "But I thought you felt sparks and we end up together."Said Olive heartbroken " I did but then disappeared." ( I did but I love you to much to put in the risk of hurting you) "Well fine I hope you Kennedy have a wonderful life together."Said Olive crying before she ran off. (I'm sorry but I will do anything to protect you even it means I can be with you)

"I need to talk to my mom."Said Fletcher calling his mom

Fletcher: Hi mom

Mom: Hey sweetie

Fletcher: Mom I need to tell you something

Mom: Yes sweetie

Fletcher: I'm a vampire

Mom: No your not don't be silly

Fletcher: Yes I am

Mom: No what I mean is your a demon not a vampire

Fletcher: What?

Mom: Yeah you got it from your Father side.

Fletcher: No wonder I can see myself in a mirror and why I can't fly.

Mom: yeah you really need to do your research on supernatural creatures

Fletcher : I can't believe I'm a demon.

Mom: Well half demon but don't worry you can control just like your father you just need stay calm and don't get fired up or else your demon side will take over

Fletcher: Great I'm not a vampire but a demon

Mom: Look just because your a half demon doesn't mean you have to let it control your life.

Fletcher: Thanks mom bye

Mom: Your welcome bye

Call ends

"Just great well maybe music can take my mind off this." Plays his. I pod

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

"Perfect song to sum of my life."Said Fletcher

**The next day...**

"I just can't believe I fell for him."Said Olive crying "It's okay maybe there deeper reason for this."Said Chyna "Like what?"Said Olive wiping her tears " I just don't one day you two are so close then next day your miles apart."Said Chyna "Maybe I should just stay with Dixon,"said Olive "But you don't love him."Said Chyna "Maybe I can learn to love Dixon and get over Fletcher."Said Olive

**To be continue... And also the song was Demons by Imagine Dragons**


	7. Chapter 7

Olive wearing a light blue shirt with a black bird on it blue jeans, jean jacket and black converse She was in park with Chyna. She wore a purple with a music note long selvee shirt , black skinnys,purple boots."See isn't this nice."Said Chyna "Yeah but I still can't get you know who? Off my mind."Said Olive "Olive."Said a voice she turned to see it was Fletcher "Speak of the devil."Said Olive He wore a blue shirt, grey jacket, jeans, and blue converse.

"You guys should speak it out."Said Chyna "Fine I'll give a chance but don't expect much."Said Olive "Well I see you back at z tech."Said Chyna running off "Olive look I sorry even though we can never be I still want be your friend. I love being part of your life and that's never going to change."Said Fletcher "Yeah we can never because of Kennedy."Said Olive "That's not why?"Said Fletcher "Is because you just don't like me?"Asked Olive with hurt tone

"Of course not I love you."Said Fletcher "Then why can't we just be together."Screamed Olive "I can't tell you."Said Fletcher "Why don't you trust me."Said Olive. (If I did you would never talk to me again) " I just can't tell you."Said Fletcher "Ugg unbeliveable first you tell you love Kennedy then you tell she's not why we can't be together. And now you can't even tell why."Said Olive "I'm sorry but I can't."Said Fletcher ( I trying to protect you)

"Goodbye Fletcher."Said Olive running off she ran to her room and sat on her bed after crying for a while she grab her I pod and started to listen to her I pod

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say (they say)

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they (but so are they)

But they don't know me

Do they even know you (even know you)?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

" Just how I feel."Said Olive then she grab her memorie quilt and through it aganist the wall.

**Please review and also the song is my happy ending by Avril lavigne**


	8. Chapter 8

Fletcher wakes up and he puts on a orange t shirt, skinny jeans, and a blue ran out of his room He saw Kennedy "Hey Kennedy."He said "Hey Fletcher now I gonna be busy for a while so please don't go looking for me."Said Kennedy "Okay."He repiled before walk off He was walking around the park and he bumped into somebody. "I so sorry."Said Fletcher then he saw who it was " Alexander ?"Said Fletcher. Alexander has jet black hair emo hair, ocean blue eyes, he was a black with blue stripes shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse. " Fletcher."Said. Alexander

" I haven't seen you in so long."Said. Alexander "Wow you've changed a lot."Said Fletcher "Yeah so I heared you in Z tech."Said Alexander "Yep."Said Fletcher "So all that time you took on drawing, and painting, paid off."Said Alexander "Well hey Alexander um are you a... "A demon yes but don't worry you can controll it."Said Alexander "Can you help me."Asked Fletcher "Sure I mean what are cousins for."Said Alexander

"Thanks."Said Fletcher. "Alexander there you I got you your pretzel."Said the girl giving him a prestzel. She had dark brown hair her bangs to the side, pale skin, forsest green hazel eyes. "Who's this?"Said Fletcher smiling "Oh this my girlfriend Veronica."Said Alexandera smiling "Nice to meet you and you are?"Asked Veronica "Fletcher his cousin."Said Fletcher. "Oh are you a you know?"Asked Veronica "She knows about it?"Asked Fletcher "Of course I can't build a realtionship on a lie."Said Alexander

**With Olive**

"Have you seen Fletcher?"Asked Olive wore a orange shirt with a bronze and green flower on it, tan floral printed jeans, tan ankle boots "I thought you were mad at him?"Said Chyna was wearing her vintage 70's retro outfit "I was but it been a few days and if I can't be his girlfriend at I could at least be his friend."Said Olive "Oh well he went to the park."Said Chyna "Okay thanks."She said before running off. The she heard them talk so hide behide a bush.

"So I really like Olive and that's why can't be with her it's for her own protection I don't wanna hurt her."Said Fletcher "You won't I can tell your really love her and I been with Veronica and she's perfectly fine."Said Alexander "Yeah but you can controll it I can't."Said Fletcher "Actually before I couldn't in fact that how we met she helped me tame my demon side."Said Alexander "Yes and we can help you but you have to be honest with Olive."Said Veronica "But what if she hates me and never talks to me after I tell her."Said Fletcher

"I won't."Said Olive. "Olive what are you doing here?"Asked Fletcher "So this Olive."Said Alexander. "She pretty."Whispered Veronica to Fletcher "Yeah I know."Fletcher Whispered back "Fletcher I know what you are I don't care I know we can get through this because I love you."Said Olive "I love you two."Said Fletcher They hugged. "Aww so cute."Said Veronica "Yeah but no where as cute as us."Said Alexander "Of course no couple cuter than us."Said Veronica giggling.

**What you think of this chapter? Did you like the new characters? Please review and I'll try to update again tommorrow or sunday?**


	9. Chapter 9

Fletcher woke he got up and got ready he put on a white t shirt, yellow green hoodie, and black converse. "He knocked on Kennedy and open it. "Hey Fletcher."Said Kennedy. "Kennedy It not working out I think we should see other people."Said Fletcher "I knew she was a temptress."Said Kennedy "I sorry but were over."Said Fletcher "Okay but if it doesn't work out I always be here for you."Said Kennedy

"Okay bye."Said Fletcher running off. To Olive's room she was in baby blue long selves with a pink flower on it, white floral jeans, and pink converse."Hey beautiful I just broke up with Kennedy."Said Fletcher hugging her from be hide. "Really well I still can't break up with Dixon he unreachable."Said Olive "Well how much longer still he gets back?"Asked Fletcher "I don't know but he promised he'd be back by the Halloween dance."Said Olive "That's like forever."Said Fletcher "Well we still hangout just nothing romantic until I can dump Dixon."Said Olive

"Well it's good thing I'm not the romantic type."Said Fletcher "( knock knock) "It's open."Said Olive "Hey."Said Veronica and Alexander "Hey so what are you doing here?"Asked Fletcher " Well I was thinking we can start your training on how to control yourself today." Said Alexander " Oh okay so where are we going to train."Asked Fletcher "Oh that a secret come on let's go."Said outside Veronica "Ok so it far from here?"Asked Olive "Not gonna say anything now get in car."Said Alexander. In the car "Your not old enough to drive."Said Fletcher.

"Well if walked we would make it before sundown."Said Alexander "Plus he actually ... Alexander covers her mouth "I love you but if tell them my real age I'll will hurt you." He said "Wait how old are you?"Asked Olive "Let's just say I signed the declaration of indigent and to brag but I'll also dated Marilyn Monroe."He said "You what?"Said Veronica crossing her arms disapprovingly "Um nothing."He said "Who else did you date before me."Asked Veronica

"Oh this getting good."Said Fletcher eating popcorn "When did get popcorn?"Asked Olive "Shh this getting good."Said Fletcher putting his finger on her mouth "If you wanna keep that finger I suggest you never do that again."Said Olive in angry voice "Sorry."Said Fletcher "Well I tell you since you really want to know. I dated Marilyn Monroe, cleopatra, pocketful, virgin Mary, Shirley Temple, Sacagawea, Queen Elizabeth, Amelia Earhart... "Seriously did you date every girl in history."Said Veronica

"Of course not if it makes you feel better you can tell him who you've all your exces."Said Alexander "That's just it I never dated anybody except for you."Said Veronica "Well don't worry I might have dated a lot of girls but your one I truly love."Said Alexander "Aww so cute."Said Olive "I. Think you may have ruined the moment the moment by going Aww."Said Fletcher " Well it was a cute moment."Said Olive "We can make a cuter moment if you know what I mean."Said Fletcher "Remember I still with Dixon."Said Olive " Well you better do it soon because I'm man and a man has his needs."Said. Fletcher.

**To be continue...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow yesterday training was intense."Said Fletcher on bed wearing a long selves dark blue shirt with a white and black wolf howling at the moon, black skinny. "Oh you did was listen to and try to keep your cool while he tried to get you angry."Said Olive "Yeah and it was hard not trying to claw his face off."Said Fletcher "Well come I just got a text it time for your next lesson."Said Olive Ugg they both got off the bed and got in to Alexander car by the way it's a mustang that use to belong to his dad)

After a while they arrived it was the wood far off in san francisco. "Ready yesterday you kept to cool today I gonna teach how use your power for good."Said Alexander "Okay so what do I do first."Said "let a bit but still hang on."He said "what do you mean?"Asked Fletcher " Then he started to show a face of pain teeth sharpen, his ears are pointed, the whites of his eyes turn black the blue of his eyes turn red, his eyes gush red

"So that I what I suppose to look like."Said Fletcher "you get use to it."Said Veronica "come on show me what you got."Said Alexander in a demonic voice "Okay but how."Said Fletcher "Think if somebody hurting the one you love."He said. Then Fletcher turns into his demon form the start to battle Fletcher throws a punch Alexander blocks it. Alexander push Fletcher against a tree. Fletcher push him on a ground

Alexander hiss and kick Fletcher across the face. "He get up and grab him by neck. Alexander squirms and kick him in his knee. And he let's go of Alexander and grabs his knee."Wait who did practice fight with him before Fletcher."Asked Olive "Me I lost a lot of blood and had a few concussions but hey at least I helped."Said Veronica " After a while it was done. They turn back to normal. "Good job Fletcher."Said Alexander "Thanks."Said Fletcher

"Well we better get going it's late."Said Veronica "Yeah ok let go."Said Alexander "Oh can be in front this time please?"Asked Fletcher "Okay."Said Veronica Fletcher went in front and Veronica went in the back "So how long have you known Alexander."Asked Olive "We've I known him since since 6 grade. "Said Veronica "How long have you known Fletcher."Asked Veronica. "Well like forever you see our family were friends so grew up together."Said Olive "Aww cute."She said

"Were here."Said Alexander Olive and Fletcher get out of the car "Bye."Said Folive. Alexander and Veronica wave goodbye and drive off. The go inside they walk to Olives room they hug and say good night and Olive goes to bed and Fletcher goes to his room and goes to sleep.

**Please review and I will try to update soon:) **


	11. Chapter 11

Olive was getting ready she was wearing her sally from the nightmare before christmas complete with her sally wig. She was waiting for Dixon when she heard a knock on the door. "Fletcher what are you doing here?"Asked Olive He was wearing a jack from the nightmare before christmas. "Well I saw Dixon kissing Kennedy."Said Fletcher "Well if you don't mine I have a jerk to yell at."Said Olive She ran up to Dixon

"Hey james bon knock off were over and also Kennedy this won't help you with political career."Said Olive And she walked off "So wanna go to dance with me Sally."Said Fletcher "I'd love to Jack."Said Olive Then went to dance and Chyna was with a bunch of her friends she was dressed as Cleopatra." Come on let's dance."Said Fletcher Olive did her signature dance. And Fletcher joined in "Aww so cute I knew they would end up together." Said Chyna

Meanwhile With Alexander

"This terrible he's coming."Said Veronica "How do you know?"Asked Alexander "You know the necklace you gave that glows a different color for a different danger well it turned red."Said Veronica "We have get Fletcher."Said Alexander. "Of course this would happen on halloween."Said Veronica "Come on get in the car we have to get Fletcher before he does."Said Alexander " He step on the pedal and zoom pass they stop on the brake and ran in. The pressed on the roomavtor to the dance room.

They found Fletcher "Hey Fletcher we have to get out of here."Said Alexander "But there just about to say the winners of couples costume contest."Said Fletcher "What more important your safety or a stupid contests Veronica "Okay let's go."Said Fletcher. Then a crash was there stood a scary man with shoulder length black hair, red horns ,yellow eyes , black shirt and pants. "Were to late."Said Veronica He walked up "Bring me the child."Said the man "Never. Zarrgon."Said Veronica He grabbed her by the neck. "That big mouth of your is gonna get in deep in trouble."Said Zarrgon "Let her go."Said Alexander his turned red and bleed "I let your girlfriend down if you give the boy."Said Zarrgon

"Don't do it."Said Veronica weakly "Shut up."Said Zarrgon. The he slapped her "That's it."Said Alexander and he jumped on he punching, clawing him. "You can't win for I way more powerful."Said Zarrgon. "Maybe not alone but together we will end you."Said Fletcher he turned. And the attack and won "You won now but I'll be back next halloween."He yelled and disappeared. Alexander ran up to Veronica and picked her up "Are you okay?"He asked. She rubbed her head and nodded. Everybody Freaked out. "What are we gonna do."Said Fletcher "Easy but first."Said Veronica she gave Olive, Fletcher, Alexander ear plugs they all put them in Alexander screamed so high that erased everybody memory

**The end Happy Halloween:)**


End file.
